Coffee Coated Kiss
by UraharaSteph
Summary: Tillie Skye  OC  is Craig Tucker's long distance best friend. When she moves to South Park for certain reasons, she meets new people and challenges while quickly gaining a soft spot for Craig's tetchy paranoid friend; Tweek Tweak, but coffee is bitter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The Warning**

Craig Tucker spent most of his days outside and inside Mr. Mackey's councilor office. If you asked him what the room looked like, he could most likely described every last detail, right down to how many specs of dust there are on the floor. Of course, Craig has better things to do than explain the contents of Mr. Mackey's room to anyone. Upon asking, he would most likely reply with; "Stop being a faggot, get into trouble, and find out for yourself." In a very monotone voice, while his middle finger is flicked up and standing comfortable in front of your face.

It was no surprise that he was on the chair opposite Mr. Mackey once again. The councilor was looking through documents silently while taking a sip of his tea every now and then. Craig could do nothing more than just wait for his punishment. The usual drill was a week of detention. Craig never seemed to leave the school on time.

"M'kay." It appeared as though Mr. Mackey had finally gotten ready to talk to Craig. "I'm very disappointed in you young man, you're always in this room. I should just set up a sleeping bag and let you live in here." Craig didn't say anything, he just continued to stare blankly at the over sized head opposite him. "This time you were found smearing PVA glue all over Butters Stotch's sandwiches. What do you have to say for yourself?" He had gotten very worked up over this.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I was being silly and immature. I'm in the 4th grade now, I should learn to grow up and play nice." Those words were well rehearsed and trickled out of his mouth like they meant nothing. Most likely because they did mean nothing.

"Nuh-uh. That doesn't cut it this time mister, M'kay?" He took another sip from his mug. His eye brows were low and slanted towards his nose. "You should be suspended for this! M'kay?"

This soon caught Craig's attention. He may have been a trouble maker, but the school had never threatened him with suspension. He began to sweat with nerves. His mother and father would be furious if they learned their son would be temporarily kicked out of school. He was about to plead to stay in. Craig had never realized he had pushed it so far. Suspension today, but by next week it could be a full on expulsion.

"However," Mr. Mackey began to continue, and Craig showed genuine emotion on his face. There was a twinkle of subtle hope in his eyes. "Considering that English friend of yours will now be starting this school tomorrow, it wouldn't be fair on her to take you away and leave her knowing no-one, m'kay? You have a couple of days to redeem yourself, m'kay? Or else…" Mr. Mackey ran a finger across his neck and made a threatening hissing noise in an attempt to imply Craig would lose his head. "Now get out! M'kay."

Craig slipped down from the chair and bolted out of the room. He was happy that he had one more chance. He would play it good for a while, but once the threats were dropped, he would return to being his old self once more. Although he knew this would mean tying down his middle fingers, to prevent them from just sticking up at people on their own accord.

He was about to return to the classroom, only to have the bell ring to signal the end of school. He had managed to avoid detection that afternoon, due to the aforementioned English friend. At his locker he met up with Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Tweek. They were keen on knowing about what happened at the office, they were also dying to tell him that Butters still consumed the sandwich, not even noticing the gluey paste.

"You should have seen it, Craig." Clyde stated, a smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, I got to lay low for a while. They're threatening to chuck me out of the school for a while." The group around him gasped a little.

"H-H-H-H-have th-things really gotten th-that bad?" Jimmy spat out after a few tries.

"Seems so. You know I can't risk anything because of my friend starting tomorrow. She needs someone here to look out for her. I'm not going to leave her in the hands of you bastards." Craig may have seemed protective over this girl, but he really just used her so he could refer to his friends as 'bastards'.

They laughed at him for a while and then Token placed an arm around his shoulders. "So Tucker, how did you come to be friends with a British chick anyway?" It was a good question, but Craig seemed a little reluctant to answer at first.

"Ok, promise you won't tell anyone this." Token agreed of course, and so Craig began to explain the story, in a whisper.

Meanwhile, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman were collecting things from their lockers. Craig's group were in the corner of their eyes. The class knew that a friend of Craig's would be joining the next day. After all, he wouldn't let them forget. Having an English friend didn't exactly seem to be anything to brag about. Everyone had just dubbed her as a replacement for Pip. Either way, if she was friends with Craig Tucker, it most likely meant she was a trouble maker too.

"Do you think she looks like him?" Kyle asked, to no-one in particular, but Stan answered anyway.

"Why would she look like him?"

"I don't know. I think of her more as a foreign relative of Craig's than a friend." Kyle stated, causing Stan to smirk for unknown reasons.

The boys took their stuff and went home. Craig and his group also left, with Clyde being stuck in detention. They were a little uneasy after learning about the English girl's past, but it also made them very eager to meet her. Except for Tweek, who stated he wanted nothing to do with her because it would be too much pressure and he wouldn't be able to speak to her without bringing up the sore subject of her past they had just learned about.

When Craig arrived home he had noticed that the English girl was already there. She had set up a camper bed in his little sister's room, which was where she would be staying, while her mother and father rested upon the two sofas. They were planning to purchase a house in South Park, but for the time being, they were camping out at Craig's.

Tillie Skye was stood in the living room ready to greet Craig. She had her tongue stuck out, while her pale skin shimmered in the faint light being cast in from outside. Her shoulder length brown hair was fairly straight apart from the ends, which flicked out and slightly curled up. Her fringe, which fell just below her eyebrows, was slightly brushed to the right, and had the same flicked out trait as the rest of her hair. She wore a blue hair band just for show and her eyes, although it was hard to see due to the way South Park characters of portrayed, were a light blue colour.

Her body fidgeted a little as she wasn't used to wearing the blue scarf and thick light-purple jumper. Even her blue skirt was thick and heavy, and the black boots that came up to her knees itched as they were layered inside with a fabric to keep in the heat. The rest of her legs were covered in skin coloured tights. It was mostly cold in England, but not to the point that there was snow on the ground.

"Craig!" She smiled and rushed over to him. Her arms flung open and when she reached him, she kneed him in the testicles.

"" Craig fell to the floor in pain, rolling around with his hands grabbing his sacred male genitalia. Tillie just watched him in pain, laughing sadistically to herself. "W-What was that for?" Even while in pain, Craig maintained his monotone voice, expressing little emotion.

"You haven't sent me a single letter, or e-mail, or anything like that for a whole year. I was beginning to think you forgot about me and found a boyfriend." She folded her arms and her mouth was a frown.

"That's no reason to knee someone in the balls." Craig stated as he picked himself up and brushed himself down. "And what do you mean 'boyfriend'?" Craig asked, his finger proceeded to flip the girl off as he spoke.

"Well before you stopped talking to me, all you ever seemed to talk about were your friends. Names popped up constantly; Clyde and Token. Oh and that Cartman guy. Is it a kind of love hate relationship with him?" This may sound as though Tillie was just joking around, but she seriously believed Craig was homosexual, much to his dismay.

"They're my friends." Craig plainly stated, and took a seat on the sofa. He picked up the television remote and Tillie sat beside him, about to speak again but he cut her off. "Now keep quiet, Red Racer's on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**British Chick **

The classroom was busy with the 4th grade pupils, who all chattered away. For once they were desperate for school to start so they could finally meet the girl Craig had gone on about all week. The bell rang and Mr. Garrison entered the room, wiping some sort of sticky substance from his hands. Everyone settled in their seats, and Craig entered the room. He sat at his desk, with his blank face as usual.

"Alright class, I'm sure you all know that today we have a new student here. I want all you little brats to be on your best behaviour and be nice." Mr. Garrison announced. The students all just looked at him, and did not really pay attention.

Mr. Garrison then opened up the door, and in walked Tillie Skye. She looked all stiff and nervous, with her legs hardly bending, her arms straight down by her side and her lips tightly clamped together. It caused a few confused and concerned faces.

"Oh no she's a robot!" Tweek randomly shouted out, shortly followed by a "Gah!" and a twitch.

Tillie blinked and looked around the class. She did not see who shouted that out, but it made her feel uneasy. Her body turned and faced everyone, and her limbs wiggled and became more relaxed. She was still nervous, but once she spotted Craig's face among the students, a shiver of relief pulsed around her body.

"Well go on; introduce yourself while I just glance through Gayboy magazine." The teacher stated before he crossed his legs and took out said magazine.

The British girl inhaled deeply, before she placed a sweet smile on her lips. This threw everyone off guard, as they didn't expect a friend of Craig's to looks so innocent and kind. "Hello, my name is Tillie Skye. I'm moving to South Park from Birmingham, which is a city in England. I really don't know anyone here aside from Craig, so go easy on me. Erm… If there is anything anyone wants to ask me, don't be shy and go straight ahead."

As soon as she offered up that invitation for interrogation, a hand shot up into the air. It belonged to Clyde Donovan, however, she didn't know that and so just simply pointed to the boy and encouraged him to speak. His hand dropped down and in his voice, that reminded her a little of Craig, he asked his question.

"Are you related to the dead British kid Pip Pirrup?"

Tillie just stood there and stared at Clyde for a moment. "Erm… No. I don't even know anyone by that name."

"Oh… Good." Clyde replied.

Tillie rolled her eyes and was about to ask if there were anymore questions, but she didn't even need to open her mouth before a hand that belonged to Eric Cartman shot up into the air and wriggled about. He didn't even wait for her to pick him, he just blurted out what he wanted to say. "If you're British, why do you have a French accent?"

"What?" Tillie's mouth dropped open. "This is a British accent you fat thick dildo!" She soon slapped her hand over her mouth, ashamed of letting that slip out in her introduction. Her eyes winced over to Mr. Garrison who was still absorbed in his gay magazine. Even if he was not occupied by that, he most likely would not have taken any notice, due to the fact the insult was aimed at Cartman.

A black haired male's hand was the next one to shoot into the air. Tillie's embarrassed blush faded, and she signalled for Kevin to speak. "Is a British vagina different to an American one? And what language do you speak in England?"

Frustrated and upset by the annoying reception she got on her first day at the school, she slammed her face into the palm of her hand and growled a little. "Is anyone in this class NOT a retard?"

"Timmy!"

Mr. Garrison looked up and over to Tillie. "I ask myself that everyday. Why don't you just sit down near Craig and we'll start the lesson? You'll be sitting in the last British person's seat." That fact sent a chill down Tillie's spine, and crazy theories popped into her head about what actually did happen to the Pip kid.

After she sat down, Mr. Garrison started the lesson. Tillie could feel eyes on her throughout the whole lesson and found it hard to concentrate. Mr. Garrison's teaching methods and subjects also caught her off guard. She had never learned about such things like television shows in such deep analytical detail. She was relieved when it was time for lunch. It gave her time to breathe and wrap her head around the strange new surroundings.

"Tillie?" She suspected the first person to talk to her would be Craig, but this voice was female. "Tillie Skye?" The girl repeated, and so Tillie turned her head with a signature smile to greet the female.

"Oh, hello. You remembered my name." She smirked a little. Wendy Testaburger was the female she was talking to. Wendy was very pretty and seemed kind enough.

"Oh but of course. Welcome to South Park Tillie. I know you're friends with Craig, but you don't want to hang around with those boys do you?" Wendy smiled. Tillie could sense some hidden motives behind Wendy's words, but she had no time to question them as Wendy wouldn't let her speak. "Come on then, let's go get something to eat. Bebe really wants to know what English guys are like!" Tillie was then tugged away by Wendy. The last thing she saw before exiting the room was Craig surrounded by boys, flipping each of them off, one by one.

"Craig, you didn't tell us the British chick was hot!" Clyde complained as his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" Craig just stared at his friend. "Tillie isn't hot." Craig stated, in his usual voice of course.

"Dude, are you blind?" Token interrupted. "Did you see the ass on that girl? For a white girl, that was some fiiiiine buttocks." Token used his hands to imitate the shape and size of the female's backside. However, Craig shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't see any hotness in the girl, and he wasn't the only one.

"Looks like a loose vagina to me." Cartman's opinion wasn't wanted, but he still gained attention by speaking his mind. "It will only be a matter of time before that girl plays you all like a game of monopoly."

"Hey!" Craig stepped forward; his eyebrows leaned towards his nose. "You leave Tillie alone. She's not some slut like your crack whore mother." Craig poked Cartman's chest, which caused a bit of the fat to ripple around Cartman's body.

"Gah! Maybe he's right Craig! Arh, y-you don't know w-what she's like any better than GAH We do." Tweek stated, reluctantly agreeing with Cartman and he walked over to the opposite side. "She's most likely some kind of witch! She's already cast her spell on Token and Clyde. It's only a matter of time before she consumes their souls and moves on to the next boy! Gaaaaaah Oh man!" Tweek freaked out and his head tilted to the side in a violent twitch as one eye blinked.

"What are you on about?" Craig was actually showing some emotion of anger. He was disgusted to hear crazy accusations spring up about his friend. "Tweek, nothing like that is even possible!"

"Oh golly." That voice belonged to Butters, who twiddled his fingers and looked at the floor. "I-I think I might have fallen under her spell too. I-I kind of found her cute, 'cause sh-she's mighty pretty and all."

"She's not a witch!" Craig announced, getting frustrated.

Kyle then stepped into the picture and stood beside Craig. To Craig's surprise, Kyle began defending him. "No, I think Craig is right you guys. Craig says he likes boring and simple things, he wouldn't class Tillie as his best friend if she was some kind of witch."

Cartman walked up to the Jew and put his face close to Kyle's. "Listen Kahl." He started; a glare that could make baby's cry was on his fat features. "Craig is always so monotone, so boring and so blank. This isn't who Craig is. Once he was a cheerful, full of life and an adventurous boy."

"Dude, Craig has never been like that." Stan's voice was ignored by Cartman who proceeded to tell the rest of his twisted story.

"Then Tillie began to use her powers on him! Just like Tweek said, the life from Craig was soon sucked out. Then the witch realized she could use Craig! She used him good, and kept him alive so she could come here and kill us all off one by one… Craig has been brainwashed and has became one of her minions!"

Although this speech was farfetched and one of the most ridiculous things the boys had ever heard, he got a fair bit of support. Butters flailed around and shouted something about wanting to be cured from the hex the heathen British girl laid upon him. Tweek backed up Cartman too as well as Kevin and Kenny.

Craig just gave each of them the finger before he walked calmly out of the classroom to go and get some lunch. He was followed by the people who didn't believe a single word that slurred out of Cartman's mouth. Craig knew that things would not be just simple with Cartman eager to stir things up and turn everything turmoil.


End file.
